


重生

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, R18g, sg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 为了把臭婊子搞到手不择手段的无良军医最终把臭婊子搞到手了
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	重生

**Author's Note:**

> 和sting太太整的sg救漂！

医生很长一段时间里没能安稳地充上电了。也许是两三周，有可能是几个月，又或许已有半年之久，谁知道呢？每当他躺下来，凝视着手掌暗绿色漆面上那几道不甚显眼的斑驳划痕，一切有关那段美好隽永回忆的点滴就如同定格胶片一般，逐格于大夫的记忆模块中重映，循环往复且一次比一次更为清晰可辨。划痕周围一抹几乎不会被旁人察觉到的晦暗赤红在医生看来却夺目得刺眼，令他辗转反侧并心绪激荡，无时无刻不在提醒救护车那一晚的吻、抚触和戛然而止的结合，对方的下颌曲线，带着些喑哑的低沉音色以及比例完美的腰臀与双腿。

说是甜蜜的折磨可毫不为过。只需要一瞥他就能认定，漂移简直就是为了和他对接而生的。如果说当他的输出管捅进剑士口腔的时候这还只是个猜想，那么直到那根管子顶开漂移的油箱垫片之后，救护车凝视着对方由于瞬间过载而扭曲的表情，下意识地用手去掐他颈部柔软管线的那一刻，这个猜想最终被证明了。当然，即便那晚的体验总体可以用魂牵梦萦来形容，在漂移过载后的几分钟内仍然遗留了些许遗憾。因为伸手摸上剑士的脖颈是他抑制不住内心恶趣味的一时兴起，事先并未经过完善的筹划和预演——早知如此他应该先把漂移铐起来的，至少那样做了之后大夫的左脸不会挨上那一记沉重的掌掴。

“这种要另外收费的，而且时间到了。”剑士的光镜里闪过一丝腻烦。他推开大夫的手掌，从充电板上坐起身，湿润的体液于后挡板的接缝处若隐若现。救护车觉得这是漂移刻意为之，以便物色下一个像他那样凄哀悲惨的猎物。“你知道医疗室是可以随时来坐坐的。”他用指尖摸了摸左颊上轻微凹陷下去的一小部分，很想送给对方同样珍贵的东西作为回礼；具体是什么救护车还没有成型的念头，但他能确定是比纯粹的截取躯干更令人缠绵悱恻的想法。

“再说吧，假如你肯出双倍价钱的话。”漂移耸耸肩，将刀具别在腰侧。目送着他走出房间，医生将注意力转移到自己仍然坚挺的输出管上，意淫起剖开对方的腹腔之后剑士有可能会给出的种种反馈。方才那段短暂的时间他甚至没有机会把交合液灌进漂移的油箱，但这说不准是催促着他快些为下一次会面做打算的良好契机。他有许多手段来实现既定的目标。

不久之后救护车感到胸甲下的余烬异乎寻常的灼热，于是给胸腔灌了些液氮。当他发现余烬的产热足以在几秒内令液氮消失得无影无踪之后，为了自身机体的正常运转以及几百万年都不易遇见的真爱，医生决定暂且搁置热爱的工作，并在日程表待办事项的第一栏内填上了婚礼。这也许是他自被组装完成以来做过的最疯狂的事了，比同时肢解掉数十个敌方俘虏的躯干更为浪漫，至少他自己是这么认为的。

尽管和军队的多数人一样知晓这位红色涂装的美人平日都在干些什么勾当，救护车依然认为剑士很值得自己耗费心力。年轻人总喜欢寻欢作乐，何况是漂亮的年轻人，更不用说像漂移那样对毒品上瘾的，漂亮的年轻人了。医生不止一次在昏暗的营地之间看到剑士和他的所谓同僚，手指间闪烁着细微的火光；缥缈寡淡的薄烟萦绕在他们的口鼻之间，暧昧得就像是为情欲助燃的催化剂。和往常一样，大夫丝毫不掩饰目光中某些下流的赏玩意味，在距离他们不远的位置站定，暗红色的光镜扫过剑士的肩甲、腰腹、髋部，于大腿根部附近的柔软部分来回游移着：孕育仓应该是在他胯部以上三到四指的位置，那富有光泽的深红色腹甲的正下方。或许已经沉浸在恣肆的幻想中无法自拔，救护车并未意识到漂移的目光在与他相遇之后变得烦躁不安；前几次漂移看到他只是撇撇嘴，向他点点头就算将下属对上级必要的尊重一掠而过，而这回可能是被逼迫到了无法继续忍让的地步。

扔掉指间的金属管站起身，他向医生走过去，手掌抵着剑柄，不耐烦地弹着其上的排列规律的凹槽。“管好你自己的事，大夫。我不想再说第二次了。有什么需求直接拿钱说话。”他狠厉地剜了军医一眼，手指差一点就戳上对方的胸甲了。这种态度多少有些让救护车心碎，但好事多磨的道理他自然也明白，如何让婊子乖乖听话这类颇具挑战性的任务他也是从来不惮于接受的——一想到能将部分应用在俘虏身上的刑罚加诸于漂移柔韧的腰腹，他的内心就近乎狂喜地颤抖起来。

“我只是觉得如果你能注意看邮箱内的短讯，也许会考虑适当改变一下自己说话的方式。”他微笑中流露的胁迫感如今更为不言而喻。如此目光让漂移觉得自己就是一包来自深太空的冰冻垃圾。他还不想那么年轻就和那些说不清是从哪里来的无机物碎片混合在一起被密封保存，接着再被抛掷到遥远又无趣的不知名星系里。军队里没有一个人会不相信救护车做不出那种事，确切来说他们都亲眼见过医疗室的那扇门被半死不活的俘虏哀嚎着砸开，大夫仁慈地从自己的工作间走出来，情绪高涨并心绪激荡，手里一般来说还会有一把手术刀，有时候会是一把电锯。

然后仅仅过了一天，最多两天，清理医疗垃圾的士兵就会从脏乱的库房里拖出一具几乎不能被称为是尸体的金属原骨骼。器官早已被干净利落地摘除了，剩下的只是空荡荡的腹腔，以及随之而来的腐败恶臭。

漂移可不喜欢这样。他需要的是毒品，购买毒品所需的钱以及为了赚钱必须继续的营生。碍于医生的军衔，他强忍着想要拔刀要了对方脑袋的暴戾念头冷哼一声，算是给了他必要的回应。士兵胸前的车灯有着造型独特的外廓，部分隐没于他构造精密的暗红胸甲之下，穿透性良好的紫色是除了远处的营火以及彼此的光镜之外唯一的光源。说实话，当他们之间的距离近到自己能接触到那紫色轮廓之内的时候救护车想道，假如能用指尖一点点碾碎那些半导体材料芯片、电路板或者是芯线……

“要知道，你当时踢得我余烬直发疼，到现在那块地方还忽冷忽热。”他作出一副深受其害的表情，轻叩胸甲前那块破损的玻璃。他喜欢激怒漂移，因为欣赏美人的多样风情是其中乐趣所在。

士兵咬牙切齿地盯着他。“需要我帮你把余烬掏出来吗？”下腹又开始隐隐作痛了。他不知道几个月前黑街窄巷里的那位嫖客究竟是患上了什么毛病，当时强行把他孕育仓捅了个透彻并且毫无结算此前一系列服务费用的打算，按住他的小腹就往他的油箱里灌交合液。漂移砍了对方的脑袋泄愤，尽管这无济于事，一具没什么特别的铁皮尸体也根本不值钱。此后那块地方总会时不时疼那么一小会儿，范围逐渐扩大，痛感也愈发明显——影响了他的工作，同时也成为了许多刀下亡魂尚且在世时一度津津乐道的谈资。自然，那些讨论漂移孕育仓里幼生体光镜颜色的人概莫能外全被悄无声息地解决了。他至少不能让这首小插曲对自己的生意不利。

深绿色的军医笑着忽略了这句话中直截了当的挑衅。“噢，假如是你来的话我想是的，我也乐意如此。”他没有选择不动声色地避开那一瞬间抵到脖颈处的长刀，那片寒光凛然的利刃甚至于他的颈侧留下了一道浅浅的外伤，循环液缓慢渗出管线的刺痛实感令着实医生兴奋。此刻他倒是希望漂移能微笑一下的，尽管婊子的笑容对许多人来说是毛骨悚然的东西，但这无可置疑只会使他联想到做爱。

此行的目的已然达成，他不再说些让漂移直反胃的愚蠢辞令，转而向另一个方向走去。距离大夫能尽情对那位美人做些棒极了的事仍然有段时日，但是他相信不会太久。

这之后又过了一礼拜。同样的，和之前度过的许多孤寂乏味的时间相似，救护车没有一个晚上能静下心去充电。如同向赌博机里投掷硬币一般，他期待着那封半是威胁半是恐吓的邮件能发挥出它必要的作用，不至于使自己苦心经营的欢迎仪式成为锈海里的月卫一。邮件的大意是规劝和说服漂移来医疗室做一次必要的机体健康状况评估，伪善地形容一番他对军队里所有士兵的系统安全一直有如何上心，以及假如对方选择无视这封邮件有可能会产生的后果。医生在邮件中捆绑了一份几个月前漂移的小队曾经到达某个敌方营地，并屠杀了那里所有人的档案附件。屠戮在他们这里是无可非议的，构成大问题的是他可爱的小贱人私自取走了那份本该属于军队的战利品，一笔数额相当庞大的资金；至于当时这件事为什么没人上报，原是剑士很擅长让活人闭嘴。

当时大夫踊跃地成为那些死人的入殓师，顺便取走了随军记录员的脑模块。每每回想起那时的狂热亢奋他都觉得真爱易逝，能在不知什么时候被拉去埋葬之前窥见其中的甜美甘冽可不是所有人都能有的绝佳运气。

漂移是在周一出现在医疗室门口的，比预想的还要早了两天。看上去他心情不佳，这倒是在救护车的意料之中，没有人会在被上司抓到把柄后仍然对工作兴致盎然的，即便是大夫这样热爱工作的人也不会。

“看起来你相当迫不及待，我差一点就没准备周全。”他靠在门边微笑着向小美人致意。剑士外甲的漆面永远是那么簇新，无论是抛光还是最为顶级的镀晶都完成得很是完美——他伸手去摸漂移的腰侧，而这次对方不像上回那样直接扇他巴掌或者是拔刀相向了，取而代之的表现是用无论怎么看都显得极为诱惑的赤红光镜穷凶极恶地瞪着他，有些可怖，但主要还是可人。

“你会在完事之后把那份附件删了。”漂移一般不愿在别人面前谈论无耻，很大一部分是由于他本身的道德感足够薄弱，但在无耻的程度上显然是救护车更具备让所有人都厌恶的天赋。他非常想砍掉军医的管子，用最为下流龌龊的脏话侮辱他然后把那玩意丢给自己养的涡轮狐狸。

“也许会吧，谁知道呢？”听到这句回答后剑士面甲上的表情几乎要让救护车大笑。那是一种由仇恨和愤懑相糅合的美妙神色，危险且富有挑战性，尽管大夫自诩有不错的忍耐力却也无从抗拒。“我建议还是着眼于此刻的工作比较好，你说是不是？”侧过身走进房间，救护车示意对方躺到手术台上。一辆医用钢制多层推车静谧地停在距离手术台几步远的位置，不同层依次放着大小不一的钢锯，颜色各异的药剂以及针筒，还有类似于引流的导管。

只能说这是个过于热情的欢迎仪式了，而对于红色的士兵来说这些工具中的任意一件都会轻易地让他的余烬熄灭。

“咳，不管你是会还是不会，希望你能明白单纯地让我火大只会让我觉得你是个愚蠢无能的白痴。”一拳砸在医疗坞的房门控制按钮上，漂移关上医疗室的门，将佩刀扔到一个堆满器官的柜子旁边。这真好，现如今他的机体没有任何一部分是属于他自己的了，那位恨不得将他钉在办公室外墙上的施虐狂想要的可不仅仅是对接，他早该在几个循环之前就拧断他的脑袋……小腹深处再次不合时宜地绞痛起来。真该死，他绝对是看出来了。当那根足有他脚踝粗细的合成革捆缚住他的双手，并将他的上臂悬吊在脑后的时候漂移瞥了一眼大夫尽是裂缝的光镜，无端地感到余烬发怵。

在救护车的注视之下士兵打开了双腿。漂移的腿部构造是医生经手过的所有机型中尤为优异的，膝关节的位置既不过高也不过低，大腿内侧排列着紧密且韧性极强的精密管线；这带来的是最为重要的手感，恰到好处的柔软和光滑程度完全称得上首屈一指。所有人都说他是个廉价优质却无情的贱货，救护车并不否认这个事实。

但这同样也不影响他脑模块里构思的又是另一些极富创造性的内容了。他的手指停留在漂移胸甲后的车灯处缓缓抚摩，如雾的紫色光晕吞噬着暗绿的漆面，又因为医生指间的缝隙而于他们身后的墙面上投下朦胧又不真实的浅淡薄影。和上一回迥然不同，漂移给出的反应并不像他所期待的那般剧烈，有可能是心存顾虑，或者单纯只是因为大夫没有付款。他躺在手术台上，胸甲轻微地起伏着，面甲上是近乎无趣而接近于憎恶的神色。

假如这就是他为了回敬医生所采用的手段，可以说获得了不错的成效——很快那个车灯就被掐碎了。玻璃碎片伴随着清冽的声响划伤了漂移堪称完美的红色漆面，有几片飞溅的细碎结晶嵌入了剑士的面甲，浅淡的循环液很快将那几处微小的伤口填满，覆盖在玻璃表面，宛如异色的泪痕。大夫用指尖晕开那些弥漫着腥味的液体，着迷似的缓缓向下施力，直到那些碎片深陷进士兵的面部组织，在对方光洁的面甲上留下了几道狭长的伤口。虽然臭婊子光鲜亮丽的时候就已足够诱人，但事实证明破损凌乱的外甲又的确与他是如此相配。

“第一次对接的时候你的脸可不像现在这么臭，我以为是不需要再费工夫去教你怎么笑的。”救护车将手掌移到剑士的腹部。原本只是动刀前例行的机能检查，他也只是象征性地确认一番胃袋、繁育仓和其余器官所在的位置是否精准无误，直到他隔着那层外甲摸到一个形状不是很规律的柔软凸起。短暂地静止了几秒钟，某种汹涌的情绪始料未及地裹挟着沮丧，倏然之间占据了他的余烬。医生看上去就像突然想到了什么重要的事；他停在那里又想了一会儿。

一切都变得很有意思了。为了再次明确剑士腹腔内鼓动的物质究竟是否如他想象的那样是个崭新的生命，救护车再次伸手按住按理来说应该极为平坦的部位。

漂移从齿缝里挤出一个冷笑。“我……可不想变得和你一样蠢。” 白痴都能看得出来医生很窝火。他能看到医生面甲上的神情逐渐变得复杂，和这种诡异的复杂相比自己小腹的境遇似乎更为悲惨，愈来愈重的压感围绕着救护车手掌所覆盖的位置，机体的内部循环系统很快就弹出了警告窗口，提示他的髋部和胯部已经失去能量液泵送很久了。繁育仓胀痛得仿佛要碎裂开来，他本能的想要逃离那种引人不适的钳制却又束手无策。

大夫从身边医用推车的最上层拿起一把激光手术刀，刃口向下抵住了他的腹甲。“你这可把问题升华了。我没想到……”救护车的笑容变得更加温和，与他的面部表情形成某种诡异对比的是他手中的刀具——以一种堪称完美的角度精准而又迅速地自剑士的胸甲下方开始，直到他脆弱的盆腔上方结束，延伸出一道光滑平整的切口。

于此同时他的小贱人绷紧了浑身的外甲，光镜里终于出现了大夫求之不得的惊惶神色。他至少应该把枪带在身边的，而且他完全低估了救护车作为一名妄想性偏执症患者的狂悖程度。最为可笑的是他的接口，突如其来的灼烧和刺痛尽数激活了他对接阵列内部的传感点——痛苦的彼岸是甜美的狂喜，显然他的机体较他的脑模块已经提前适应了这种只属于医生的玩法。

“你疯了！”他哑着发声器嘶喊，条件反射般地想向前蜷紧身体，却由于手腕处的合成革动弹不得。一部分循环液自摄食管逆流而上，很快他的鼻腔和口腔都溢满了粘稠的深紫色血浆。就像最上乘的染料在顶尖的画布上恣意泼洒那样，婊子只有浸染于能量液里才最迷人；救护车感到余烬又开始难以自持地升温发烫了，但现在他很清楚自己不需要液氮。

“我没想到今天要做的事有那么多。原先只是想让你受孕，但现在的情况可不太妙。”他说道，手掌探入漂移的腹腔。那里又湿又黏，滚烫的核心足以让周围器官的温度变得灼热难忍。混合着循环液的机油被他抹得到处都是。大夫先是在燃油泵，胃袋以及发动机气缸附近流连忘返地抚摸了一会儿，最终将指尖停留在繁育仓的舱壳上，顺着那里半透明的最外层结构件轻缓地摩挲。舱体内尚未完全成型的生命有着和母体律动节奏相同的余烬，仅有他拇指大小的暗金色核心即便是相隔一层厚重的舱体仍在沉闷地跃动着，就像极轻的鼓点。

舱壳被医生轻而易举地撬开了。外置结构件原本只需要拧掉几个螺栓就能卸除，而他刻意选择了更为强硬的手段；也许是为了泄愤，又有可能只是想看到剑士由于疼痛，流下的清洗液和循环液糅合混杂成的液体沿着他形状优美的下颌线淌到手术台上的模样。他说不准，此刻他又不知道该拿小贱人怎么办才好了，是先把那枚余烬捏碎还是拧断他的前臂，是先去吻他还是告诉他自己有多想和他对接。他还想到了自己抽屉里根据漂移对接阵列的形状倒模而成的性爱玩具，如今他已经不需要那玩意了。

总之，漂移无论如何都不应该带着那枚不知道属于哪个蠢货的余烬来他的舱室。正如大夫先前所说的那样，他把问题升华了。婚礼现场出现这种引人不快的突发状况的确十分扫兴，不过医生自认为能够处理得尽善尽美。救护车左手握着那些连接繁育仓和机体内部的管线，另一只手迅速且毫不留情地扯掉了幼生体身上的所有导管和元件。细小的金属零件连同密集的血雨从繁育仓里喷溅而出，染得他的视野前一片模糊；那块没有具体形态的余烬被大夫随手扔在了地上，剑士的惨叫和抽噎让他愈发亢奋不已；能忍耐到现在都没把管子捅进漂移的瓣膜简直是某种程度上的奇迹，而大夫觉得再不那样做的话自己可能会死。抹了一把脸上的循环液，救护车扯过婊子的大腿，手掌将他的膝关节向后压到肩部的位置——医生为自己的发现而欣喜若狂——之前他从未想过剑士的腰部能被弯折至此。

“你这该死的…我……”红色的机体弓着腰，又有几个器官由于方才的动作被碰落在地。与其说他根本无法直视自己的腹腔，倒不如说靠机体内仅存的循环液根本无法为光镜提供充足的能源。一只光镜被拔出了眼眶，连着细密的电线挂在他的下颌角晃晃悠悠，剩下的一只则忽明忽暗地接近宕机。他曾尝试过给胸甲以下的触觉回路改线，可直到后台提醒他腹部已经没有任何完整的、能够避开这场酷刑的线路后这个想法只能作罢。

“噢漂移……你真是个彻底的下流贱货。你知道你的接口湿到足够我把右手塞进去吗？根本用不着润滑，还是说这种程度的痛感让你感到很受用？你对所有人都能湿成这样吗……我亲爱的臭婊子？”救护车的输出管碾着他的瓣膜。此前持续不断的折磨和凌辱倒让剑士觉得接口附近强硬蛮横的挺动竟然能如此温柔，温柔得近乎要让他失去知觉。他喑哑着嗓子抽噎，那种模棱两可的、说不清是性感还是苦痛的声音刺激着医生变本加厉地蹂躏他由于疼痛而收紧的甬道。

握刀不适合娼妓，毕竟他只需要用接口就能把所有人迷得死去活来——整条黑街上的会所没有一家不想把漂移绑去坐台，而救护车在这方面没给别人任何机会。他选择了小贱人液压泵的x95号螺母，因为那颗螺母的直径和他的手指相同粗细，更巧合的是组件的数目恰好成双。在可怜的娼妇几乎要失去意识之前，他拧下了那两颗裹在厚厚一层循环液里的零件，微笑着掰开对方被悬吊在脑后蜷紧的右手，将那枚戒指套在了他的无名指上。这很滑稽，他正在对一个被自己折磨到只剩上半身的婊子求爱。

“很想砍了我对吗？这可以过一段时间再考虑。”他捧着漂移的下颌舔吻那里的能量液。输出管没有放过甬道内的任何一个传感节点，仍旧狂热无序地于剑士的体内横冲直撞，每次没入到管线根部时漂移的表情就会变得疯狂且扭曲。下腹巨大的饱足感支撑着他提起精神，余烬在胸口灼灼燃烧，管子从他体内抽离时的空虚失落让他多么想被永远地钉在那里——现在他也像个白痴，但实在是太疼了。

当救护车将手伸向他暴露在外的孕育仓时，漂移头一回露出了迷惘而不知所措的神色。他极力用仅剩的那只光镜艰难地看着被大夫捧在手掌中，刚经历一番酷刑的器官。被强行撕扯下来的部位有许多冒着细小火星的电线，舱壳也不知道被救护车丢到哪里去了，仅剩舱体孤零零的躺在医生的手心里；不知为何一股阴郁的恐惧涌上了他的心头。

“我们还没有属于自己的孩子，但是可以从现在重新开始。”大夫浅笑着抽出了埋在剑士接口里的管子，从残破的孕育仓入口捅了进去；一股又一股交合液灌入了那个小型空间，接近短路的电涌断断续续地爬上漂移的脊柱。他抬头看着眼前斑驳又凌乱的景致，终于意识到这是当天晚上他的第五次过载。

这之后救护车每天晚上都休息得很不错：有时候是搂着没有胳膊的漂移，或者是只剩半截的漂移。繁育仓被他单独取出来放在了专门的恒温箱里，而他已经做好充分的准备要成为一名尽责的父亲了。


End file.
